irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
J'Tia Taylor
J'Tia Taylor was a contestant in Ovivor: Manchuria. She is most remembered for being bossy early on when her tribe was building the shelter, as well as for her poor perfomance at challenges, and for dumping her tribe's rice in the fire. Despite that, she still was able top survive two tribal councils, after finally being med-evaced for falling into the fire. She later returned to Rejectvivor: The Amazon. Being placed on an all-women tribe due to the Battle of the Sexes twist, her tribe ended up winning all four pre-merge immunity challenges. She had a conflict with Aaren Grees, often arguing with her and burning her bikini, but also formed an alliance with her. Post-merge, she was blindsided by her ally Sonia. Despite being on the bottom for a long time, sucking at challenges and being a chaotic player, she was able to make it to the final three, and gained the support of the jurors, who revelead she would have won had she made it to the Final Tribal Council. Bio Name: J’Tia Taylor (31) Tribe Designation: Khitan (Ovivor); Rejeita (Rejectvivor) Current Residence: Chicago, Ill. Occupation: Nuclear Engineer Personal Claim to Fame: Passing my dissertation defense, because I was the expert on the subject matter and held my own against my professors, and being the first black female to successfully defend and receive a PhD from the department. Inspiration in Life: '''My mother who is 61 years old and still kicking, running marathons, traveling, and learning new things. '''Hobbies: Watching movies, reading and playing strategic games. Pet Peeves: Ignorant, close-minded people, being late/off schedule, and chunks in food/drinks (e.g. rocky road ice cream). 3 Words to Describe You: Intelligent, adaptable and competitive. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? My favorite “I Love Nerds” T-shirt, mint-flavored Mentos, and a really thick intricate novel that I could read repeatedly and find new meanings to. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: 'Richard Hatch. He played the game authentically and originally since he had no precedence, and was true to who he was. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: ' Winning a million dollars and beating everyone else, while on the adventure of a lifetime. '''Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: '''I’m very analytical so I’m good at breaking down/solving a problem and I’m also really good at getting people motivated and helping them achieve a goal. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: I have an irrepressible drive and tenacity. Do You Consider Yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? '''I'm definitely easy on the eyes but I'm a true Brain at heart. I would say I'm 1/4 Beauty, 3/4 Brain. My answer, in which I give myself a narcissistic compliment and then use fractions, pretty much confirms this. '''Who Do You Think Has the Best Chance in the Game of Survivor: Brains, Beauty or Brawn? Brains always win... "Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." -Ghandi Ovivor: Manchuria Rejectvivor: The Amazon Trivia *She was played by BrunoSomebody.